Spontaneous
by AmazingCupcakes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet at a bar and Annabeth acts a little different around him than she usually does when she meets someone new. ONE-SHOT plz review xx


Annabeth's POV

I've never really understood those girls who fawn over their boyfriends 24 hours of the day. It's like they don't realise how co-dependent they've become. They sit there on their beds twirling their hair and biting their lips while staring into space and ultimately looking absolutely ridiculous. It wasn't until I met _him_ that I finally understood what the fuss was about. It's like one moment you're completely focused and then BAM you can't think straight and you're walking around your house and ending up in different rooms, then you wonder how the hell you ended up there.

I decided one night that I wanted to have fun and meet new people. I was at a club when it happened. When I actually became one of _those_ girls. You know the ones you see and inwardly cringe at. Yeah. I became one of them.

Here I was completely drunk off my ass on all sorts of different alcohols from the many concoctions I had had, singing (more like screaming from the top of my lungs and dancing in circles) when I came face to face with a god. He was hot and he smirked at me like he knew that I felt like I had just been hit by a freight train. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes that swirled and hypnotised you, or maybe that was just the alcohol talking. I swear though that in the few seconds that he looked at me he looked through me and saw all my secrets. And with one word I knew I was gone.

"Hey"

That was it. I wanted to jump him and that has never happened to me, Annabeth Chase doesn't do spontaneous. But just looking at him made me want to.

Percy's POV

She was gorgeous but in a mysterious way. She captured me in her eyes, grey stormy eyes. She had blonde curly hair that fell perfectly over her shoulders as she sang along and danced to the music. I paid $50 to get in this club and yet I felt more content watching her. It was unreal and I had to talk to her. To just see if her voice matches her face.

"Hey"

And then she smiled at me, a beautiful smile that made her eyes crinkle.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth", and she smiled at me in a way that showed she was shy but at the same time confident. "What's your name"

And so I returned a crooked grin and tilted my head looking her up and down and replied "hey I'm Percy, nice to meet you Annabeth" She just smiled again before sauntering off through the club. And as I watched her walk away from me I saw her look over her shoulder and smirk at me. My god, she was going to be the death of me. I didn't know what to do, was that an invitation to follow her? I really wish it was, but if not it's too late now I'm already running after her like a lost puppy getting attention in the park.

Annabeth's POV

OH MY GOD we were totally flirting and he's following me, he's following me, WHAT DO I DO! I'm freaking out.

One second I'm having a mental debate with myself and the next I'm pushed up against the wall with someone's tongue down my throat. And I'm just going along with it like this is normal. A god has his tongue down my throat and his hands are trailing down my hips towards my thighs. My hands are in his hair and he's panting as he lifts me off the ground and I wrap my legs around his waist and grind on him. He groans and I think I'm losing it. Here I am with a total stranger ( hot or not) with my hands tugging on his hair and his on the back of my thighs.

Percy's POV

WHAT AM I DOING!

One minute I'm kissing her and the next we're in a back room somewhere and she's tugging on my leather jacket and pulling me by my shirt to the couch against the back wall. And that is where I pull away.

I know, I know but we're both drunk (her more than me) and I'm not one to take advantage so I stop and lift myself off of her but not fully. Just enough to hover over her and look at her fully while it's quiet and the lights aren't flashing and as she looks up at me with confusion evident in her eyes I decide that I really want to get to know this girl first.

"Hey Annabeth" I whisper

"Hmmm"

"Do you maybe wanna, I dunno, go on a date with me? A proper one where this can carry on but once I know more about you than your name and the fact that you're really spontaneous"

And she laughs "sure I'd love to but I'm not spontaneous, like, at all"

" I beg to differ" I reply in a soft voice while nuzzling her neck "but at least its another thing I've learnt about you" And when she laughs I think I'm in love.

 **Thank you for reading I know I haven't been around for a while and this is only the second one shot I have ever done. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
